


A Bit of This

by hackson_hatsoff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Different Tags per Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Mcsombra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackson_hatsoff/pseuds/hackson_hatsoff
Summary: Mcsombra drabble collection of NSFW material for Kinktober 2018!





	1. All the way

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Deep-Throating
> 
> Tags: Oral

“Sombra…”

He tried to warn her, gently pull her off of him because he knew he wouldn’t be able to restrain himself if she continued. His hand moved to her shoulder when she didn’t respond, moaning as he felt her tongue lap the head of his dick. She was a damn tease but he’d never do anything to stop her - he was too weak for that. Just as he began pushing her back, her hands slapped themselves against his hips. He flinched, looking down at her as her fingers grip his flesh and from his expression, silently asking what she was doing. 

Jesse watched as Sombra’s large, violet eyes blinked owlishly at him before she leaned forward, lips parting and tongue out as she slowly took him inside her mouth. That was nothing new, but the sensation always had him tossing his head back and groaning at the warmth of her mouth around him. Still, if he didn’t stop her, he’d accidentally choke her. Cursing, he moved again to try and get her off until her nails nearly punctured his skin. Before he could even ask, he swore she grinned around his cock. Closing her eyes, Sombra took a deep breath through her nose and slowly inched forward. He nearly stopped her out of shock until he realized what she was doing and remained completely still as her hands held him steady. 

He watched, mesmerized as she moved carefully, breathing deep and feeling her take him further down the hot, tight slippery warmth that was her throat. It felt like it took forever but if it felt this good, McCree could wait - he could wait forever and still thank her graciously when she was done. When her nose finally pressed against the hair at his base, he saw stars. His head tipped back, groan low and rumbling in his throat while he covered his face with his hands. The feeling was like no other and she’d be the death of him. Jesse looked forward and down at his lover, letting his left arm hold him up while he placed his right gently on her head, raking his fingers through her hair, encouraging her. 

“Hell, darlin’...” he breathed when he finally found his voice again. He waited for her to open her eyes again to finish his sentence. With her eyes so full of mischief and her lips stretched around his cock, she was a sight to behold. “Ya look damn good like this.” 

He felt her cheeky grin despite her mouth being occupied and he knew he never stood a chance once she started moving her head. But McCree knew that he truly didn’t mind.


	2. Backup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ass Worship
> 
>  
> 
> Tags: Ass worship, rimming

_“Oh, kiss my ass, McCree.”_

_“Sure thing. Just name the time and the place.”_

It’d started out as an argument - something they disagreed on and just like that, he managed to diffuse the situation with some completely unexpected retort - a perverted one, no less. Did she ever expect to be lying belly down on their bed, naked from the waist downward, and waiting for her lover to commence said ass kissing? No. 

But she’s a damn liar if she says she isn’t curious. 

Taking her bottom lip between her teeth, Sombra waits, and beyond feeling the cool breeze in their apartment, feels downright ridiculous with her ass bare. She wrings her hands together, playing off her nervousness as interest in examining her nails. It isn’t like he hasn’t ever paid attention to her rear before. But beyond an occasional grope and slap to her flank during intercourse, she’d never guess that he’d want to pay closer attention to her backside, which he insists he is very much interested in doing. 

News to her; a confession for him.

She’s tempted to look back, wondering where Jesse is and wondering what’s taking so long, but she refuses to give him the satisfaction of knowing how curious and eager she is. He can be a complete ass when he gets smug. While she grumbles about a hypothetically arrogant gunslinger, she fails to hear him walk into the room. 

Jesse manages to startle her, another thing she refuses to acknowledge, and slips behind her without a single word. Instead, she feels the sudden dip in the mattress along with the creak of the springs from his weight, followed by the sensation of his hands - one warm skin and the other cool metal - slide under her knees and rest against her thighs, effectively locking her in place. The broad width of his shoulders forces her legs apart and before she can say anything, she feels his breath and the press of his lips against her right cheek. 

Sombra flushes hot and she doesn’t need a mirror to know she’s blushing deep. A mixture of embarrassment and delight burns at her lower belly when she hears the loud smacks of his kisses, feeling him alternate each peck on both her buttocks. Subtly, she rolls her hips, seeking more contact. Just as the shame starts to pass, she feels his stubbled and whiskered cheek rest against the plush of her ass, only moving just slightly. For a moment, she waits, until she realizes he’s just...lying there. 

“Are you using my ass as a pillow or what, McCree?” she finally quips.

“Mmm.” The hairs of his beard tickle the sensitive skin of her rear as he shifts his head. “The best damn pillow in the world.” 

“I’m going to get up if you’re just going to fall asleep.” 

“Someone’s eager.” 

Nearly sputtering, Sombra clenches her fists. “I’m _not_. I’m doing this as a favor to you.” 

“Really?” He sounds amused - the bastard. She yelps, shuddering when she feels a finger slide against her slit, spreading the slick she hadn’t realized already accumulated. “Coulda fooled me, honey.” 

Keeping the whine in her throat, she decides to growl instead. “I’ll kill you.”

“Wouldn’t want that.” She hears him shifting again and then his lips are placing kisses on her buttocks again. “Don’t you fret none, darlin’,” Jesse coos between each peck, his lips trailing down the backs of her thighs and back up. “I’ll give ya whatcha want.” 

She scoffs, almost turning around. “What _I_ want-?” but the retort falls short when she feels him bite her flesh. She jumps in his hold, startled and horribly excited. She finally does turn, accosting him with a shocked glare. 

“Did you just bite my ass?!”

She gets no verbal response, instead finding him with that infuriatingly smug but attractive smirk spread across his stupidly handsome face. _Cabrón_. Sombra’s not sure whether she wants to slap him or wants him to do it again. 

Wait-

As if reading her mind, Jesse leans into the other cheek, giving it the same treatment and making a show of it with a loud growl, muffled by pressing his mouth completely against her rear. There’s pain - yes - but it doesn’t linger and instead shoots down straight to her cunt. He places another kiss on each buttock like he’s apologizing until his lips close around a patch of skin, sucking and nipping.

By now, Sombra grips the sheets beneath her, trying to keep her noises to a minimum. But like the cocky bastard he can be, Jesse seems determined to make her lose her cool. She’s not sure what to think when she feels his fingers grip both her cheeks. Maybe it’s just another groping, and then suddenly Sombra finds she can’t think at all. The tip of his nose drags down along the curve of her ass, ghosting over the ring of muscles that clenches in response until it’s his tongue, flat and wet and hot against her hole, and she wants to scream.

Her face is buried into the bed and she pants when she feels his tongue flicking her, moving in a way that has her squirming. She wants to tell him to stop - that’s it too much - but every movement has her realizing she very much wants him to keep going. Her legs, once laying against the bed are now bent and sticking in the air. She curls her toes with each pass of his tongue and the noises he makes - breathing, mostly - sound completely filthy but it only stokes the building coil of pleasure inside her even more. 

This time when she looks back again, she finds him with his eyes closed and face deep between her cheeks. The image is lewd and raw but seeing him enjoying himself so much in turn makes her a lot more receptive to this. Who knew that a simple remark of kissing her ass could lead to this? Certainly not Sombra.

Jesse’s tongue traces along her hole and her mouth drops open. “J-Jesse! Oh, oh, oh!” Pride be damned - if she’s left dangling from this oncoming orgasm, she really will kill someone. She keens, absolutely not caring if she begs at this point; the wire inside is ready to snap and she chases her own pleasure, pressing her hips back harder against his face. “Oh, Jesse! _Ya estoy-!_ I’m going to-!”

And just like that, everything stops, and Sombra sees red.

“-fucking murder you!” 

He laughs loudly, kissing her left buttock and laughs even harder when she strikes her leg against him in complete frustration. “I thought this was just you doin’ me a favor.”

Her lips press into a firm line, refusing to comment and she grunts. She squirms when he moves to press his body down against her, his chin resting at her shoulder. “ _Quítate, pendejo_!”

“Don’t be mad, buttercup.” She turns her face away from him when he attempts to kiss her cheek. 

“I’m nearly there and you just stop. Don’t act like you’d be happy, either,” Sombra snaps, still ignoring his attempts at intimacy. 

But McCree is hard to ignore - if he wants her attention, he gets it. She gasps when he squeezes her ass, still much too sensitive from his earlier ministrations. 

“And now you know how it feels to be teased all the time,” Jesse says, opting to kiss behind her ear instead. The hand that groped her now rubs her flank in a soothing manner. “Can I assume you enjoyed that?” 

She rolls her eyes. “No, I was faking the entire time.” 

“Shame,” is all he replies. “I was gonna offer to do it again sometime.” 

Sombra turns around to face him again and frowns, ignoring his grin. He moves his hand, instead holding onto her arms and pressing a tender kiss to her shoulder. “I’ve been wantin’ to do this for a long time,” he admits quietly. “Seein’ you enjoyin’ yerself and screamin’ like that...well…”

There’s a clothed heat, firm and stiff now rubbing between her asscheeks and she shudders. Jesse grinds against her and groans, his smile now strained. “Fuck...it drives me wild, sweetheart.”

His quiet (but no less dirty) confession leaves her frustrated but also her heart beating for this insufferable man. She knows if it were anyone else, she wouldn’t want this. She sighs and reaches her hand back to press against the back of his head, bringing him closer. 

“Dammit, McCree, just shut up and kiss my ass.” If she hadn’t just experienced what that entailed, it would’ve sounded much more threatening. “Please.” 

He laughs, breathing through his nose as he nuzzles her forehead. “Well, since ya asked so nicely…” 

She nearly smacks him until his arm wraps around her frame, easily flipping her over onto her back while she lies there startled by the change in position. She opens her mouth to question him but Jesse slides down her body, grabbing behind her knees and pushing her legs apart so she’s exposed and looking him straight in the eye.

“This time though,” he begins, placing a gentle kiss to her buttock, earning him a moan. “I wanna see that pretty face of yours when you come. Y’know, since yer doin’ me a favor and all.”


	3. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Sensory Deprivation 
> 
> Tags: None

“Nervous?”

Darkness - she’s no stranger to it. Does most of her work in it, really. Hell, it’s her namesake. But even so, she’s used to having some sort of advantage against it. But sometimes, as being with McCree has made her realize, she enjoys a moment of weakness now and again. 

Her eyes dart down where McCree’s hands rest over her shoulders, innocently holding the object they’ll be using tonight.

“Nervous?” she repeats, licking her lips. “No. Curious, maybe.”

She feels his low chuckle with his bare chest pressed flush against her back. It soothes and excites her all at once. “Good.” McCree’s hands start moving and slowly, her vision goes dark, smooth cloth wrapping firmly around her head.

“Mm, you’re good at this,” Sombra comments, noting how not even a speck of light manages to peek through the blindfold. 

“I’ve had some practice…” McCree admits and that has her raising a brow. “We had to interrogate lots of suspects back in Blackwatch. I’ve done my fair share of blindfoldin’. Bein’ unable to see makes a lot of people crack like ya wouldn’t believe.”

With a small laugh, breathy and quiet, Sombra flips her hair back, turning only slightly over her shoulder to address him. “Really?”

It’s strange - the way he takes hold of her wrists like he’s done millions of times - without her sight, it’s feels less like a familiar sensation and more as a thrilling surprise. Her heart beats a bit faster as he pulls her arms back and holds her wrists easily in a one-hand grip. 

“Yeah.” His voice is suddenly whispering directly into her opposite ear, and she jerks her head. Without her sight, McCree has the advantage here. And if she’s being honest, she already loves it. Warm lips press against her shoulder. “Bet you’d break real fast.” 

His challenge does not go unheard but one thing at a time. It’s dangerous and sends all sorts of depraved images through her head of some faux interrogation. “Not tonight.” Tonight is the time to explore and experience. They’ll have other opportunities to incorporate some...roleplay into their nights. 

McCree kisses her shoulder again and she feels him smile, his lips still on her skin. “You got it, darlin’.” She gasps when she feels the cold, hard metal of his prosthetic fingers suddenly flick at her nipple, fidgeting in his hold as it hardens almost immediately. “I’ve got a few surprises for you tonight anyway.”


	4. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Mirror Sex
> 
> Tags: Sappy stuff

There’s something very different about being able to see what’s happening. 

Sombra didn’t even see the mirror when she and McCree tumbled into their motel room earlier. Most of these places had small ones inside whatever crappy bathroom might be attached to the room. Instead, there was a counter and full, broad mirror just outside of the bathroom with a bright light at the top. 

McCree must have noticed it first, considering he dragged her off the bed at some point during their romp. Sombra was too preoccupied to notice the change in position, drunk with lust until he unceremoniously dumped her onto the counter, her arms holding her up as she lifted her head and was gifted with the sight of her own reflection.

Now, she drinks in her image; eyes hazy, hair damp, and skin flushed. When he spreads her cheeks apart and slips his cock back inside, the fact that she can see herself lose control and drop her jaw in pleasure is both erotic and somewhat alarming for Sombra. 

Just as she closes her eyes, she feels McCree’s heavy body press down against her back and his fingers grip her chin, facing her forward. She opens her eyes to see her own reflection again along with McCree’s, his gaze hard and heavy. 

“I like takin’ you like this, darlin’...but it’s a shame I could never see them pretty faces you make.” He squeezes her jaw just a bit more tightly and thrusts his hips, causing her to jerk forward and a moan to spill from her lips. “And now I can.” 

He moves off of her, taking hold of one of her wrists and pulling her back so she’s slightly lifted off the counter and the other hand holds her steady with a firm press to her ass. McCree starts moving his hips in steady thrusts and Sombra groans, glad that he’s finally fucking her again. The roll of his hips eventually become more powerful and each push moves her forward, her small, perky breasts bouncing in gentle rhythm in time with his thrusts. 

When she opens her eyes again, she sees McCree watching her, eyes wandering everywhere, trying to soak everything in, mesmerized by every movement and change in expression. And while he’s distracted with her, she studies him: the drop of sweat that rolls down his forehead, the gritting of teeth, and the bulge of muscles underneath the skin of his biceps. He’s just as visually pleasing to her as she is to him. 

Suddenly, she turns, reaching behind her and grabbing onto the back of his neck, dragging him closer for a messy kiss. He responds eagerly, the hand holding her arm letting go to lovingly grope at her chest, followed by the other. When they break the kiss, he rests his head on her shoulder, pressing his cheek against hers. 

This is how she wants him. She enjoys the rough and raunchy sex enough but there’s another level of ecstasy that she can reach with McCree when they get just a tad more emotional than they’re used to. Maybe it’s the slack-jawed, closed-eye look of concentration he takes on when he allows himself to let go instead of showing off. His focus falters but his genuinity converts to passion uninhibited. And having him melt from the arrogant, hardened former Blackwatch operative to the tired and affection-starved gunslinger always has her screaming for him not too long after. 

Seeing it all visually unfold in his reflection is just a sweet bonus.


	5. Step by Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Feet
> 
> Tags: Feet, foot job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not everyone is into this kink so please be aware of the tags before reading.

Maybe it isn't such a nice thing to make fun of her lover’s lesser known enjoyments…

But damn if it isn't fun.

“Look at you.” Sombra smirks from her spot against the arm of the couch, relaxed while her feet currently keep warm against McCree’s crotch, the ball of her left foot rubbing his erection through his denim jeans. “You’re already this hard?” She presses her foot in just a bit, earning her a stuttering moan from the gunslinger. “And from my feet, no less.” She clicks her tongue and rests her chin against a closed fist as she watches her lover squirm from her attention. “ _Cochino_.” 

The occasional stutters and small gasps of pleasure cause wicked glee to run through Sombra; sounds so weak from a man so strong. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes, though lidded, are concentrated solely on her feet. If she’d known that the sight of an anklet or painted toes would cause the man’s knees to go weak, she’d have done this sooner. 

“Go on, unzip,” she orders, letting her feet rest on one of his knees, crossing one ankle over the other. The foot on top lightly shakes as she waits and McCree groans, hands rapidly moving toward the crotch of his pants in order to free himself. He pulls his cock out, hard and twitching, rubbing himself until she uses her right foot to smack his hand out of the way. The way he gasps when she rests that foot against his dick pleases Sombra greatly. He’s so damn needy. Like this, she can get him to do whatever. 

What she doesn’t expect is for McCree’s grip, both metal and flesh, to quickly grab at her ankles. He keeps her right foot planted firmly against his manhood but lifts her left to his mouth, kissing her instep, dragging his nose along the length of her foot. McCree apparently had other plans about how tonight would go, Sombra muses. A small wave of disappoint settles in her gut knowing she won’t get her fun in torturing him but she can’t deny she loves it when he takes what he wants. 

She wiggles her purple-painted toes when he nuzzles them, just to tease him, and suddenly, he moves his head, letting three of her toes slip inside his mouth. She starts, at first, the sensation quite strange compared to anything she’s experienced. It’s wet - it’s warm...it feels kinda nice. When he starts sucking, he focuses on one digit at a time, letting each go from his mouth with a loud, wet ‘pop’. McCree swipes his tongue across the pads of her toes, bathing them in saliva which Sombra knows she should be grossed out by...but for some reason, seeing him so entranced by such a trivial part of her body and this position that she finds herself in...feels extremely empowering. Images of having McCree on the floor and at her feet flood her mind and make her current situation all the more pleasurable. 

Just as she imagines McCree groveling even more, his tongue makes a long lap from the heel of her foot to the ball, causing her to flex her toes in response and gasp. He does it again, and with each pass, Sombra wonders if he’s done this before. Why she feels so good, like he’d been touching her cunt directly instead of just licking her damn feet, is a mystery to her. She doesn’t have much time to complain, however, when she feels her right foot, still pressed against his dick, slowly start to move up and down, his grip on her ankle loosening just a bit, as if encouraging her to try for herself. 

Amused, Sombra picks up the pace, moving her leg in order to fully rub her foot against him. Her big toe and index spread when they reach the head of his cock. It’s not the first time she’s touched his spunk and it’s been on various places on her body: her hands, her tits, and even her face. She supposes that adding her feet to that list isn’t such a big deal. It feels weird and sticky on her toes but the noises of desperation McCree produces causes her foot to move faster. Up and down, she rubs her sole against his dick, reveling in how hot to the touch he is. Just to be a little shit, she lowers her foot on the way down, gently wiggling her toes against his balls and grins when McCree practically shouts his pleasure.

The attention on her left foot increases, much to Sombra’s delight, and the added sensation of his teeth biting into the soft flesh of her heels leaves her back arching and a moan slipping from her own mouth. In retaliation, she presses the ball of her right foot into his sack ever so slightly, which is enough to finally get McCree cursing. 

The thought that they’ll be spending their evening on the couch, attempting to outdo one another until they reach their peaks gives Sombra a thrill. She settles into the couch, determined not to lose in this new little game of theirs. He may be in his element...but Sombra lives to exploit weaknesses. And she’ll do just that.


	6. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Cunnilingus 
> 
> Tags: Oral, semi-public sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt fill is inspired by SentrysArt on tumblr and their SFM poster:  
> https://sentrysart.tumblr.com/post/178381055124/heres-the-nsfw-mcsombra-piece-i-worked-on-with-a

She won't lie - she wholly deserves any punishment she gets after this.

Yeah, she knew he's on duty but she still decides to be a bitch about it - teasing her boyfriend when he can't reach her, resting by the side of the pool and casting him glances that obviously mean "come and fuck me". The fact that she knows he's getting frustrated is part of the thrill for Sombra, from the way his hands grip the sides of his lifeguard tower chair, to the way his knee starts bobbing up and down impatiently. If he could blow his whistle and order her to get out of the water without causing a fuss over nothing, she knows he would. 

Still, she stays, like a good girlfriend, until her boyfriend's shift is over. She swims idly around the massive pool while people slowly trickle out of the park. There'll be a public event at the pool tonight so they need time to set up. It's as good a time as any to drag her horny boyfriend home and screw his brains out. He's not the only one who has to deal with pent up sexual tension. Except when the pool is finally empty and the area is eerily quiet, save for the sounds of the city around them, she notices one thing:

Jesse is missing.

It's not like he could've disappeared underneath her very nose. And if he just went home without her, she'll be pissed. Sombra looks around, briefly panicking at the thought of possibly being locked in the pool until the night crew came in when she feels a weight around her hips, dragging her under the water. She barely has time to breathe and close her mouth before there is only water rushing around her head. She tries to turn, trying to find out what's going on but the weight propels her forward and she breaks the surface again. Sombra breathes, coughing out the water that managed to seep into her throat. 

"You just love making my life a damn challenge, don'tcha?"

Sombra wipes her eyes, still coughing despite the grin making its way on her face. "Oh come on, it's not that bad." 

Jesse's hands grip her waist again as he leans in, growling. "If my boss saw that I was pitchin' a tent..."

Turning to face him, Sombra smiles and pats his cheek tenderly. "But he didn't see anything. You're good, blondie." Affectionately, she cards her fingers through his bleached and slicked back hair.

"I ain't good til I settle my little problem here."

With one glance down into the water toward his swim shorts, Sombra bites her lip, trying not to laugh. "I wouldn't really call it 'little'..."

Apparently that's enough for the lifeguard. He lifts her out of the water with ease, placing her on the curved cement surface just behind her, his hands remaining firmly placed on her hips. 

"Well then," he begins, fingers hooking into the strings of her bikini bottom and slowly beginning to peel them down her thighs. "We're gonna solve my big problem... right now." 

As he finishes his statement, he rips the bottom off of her, throwing it unceremoniously to the side before grabbing her right leg and letting it drape over his broad shoulder. Sombra adjusts herself, leaning back on her elbows and staring at her boyfriend, bewildered. _"¿Qué hacés?"_

"Solvin' my problem," he says simply, spreading her legs and swimming in closer. 

Sombra can feel the water lap at her rear and she shivers from the oncoming evening air caressing her already soaked body. Goosebumps spread through her skin like wildfire, prickling and sending a wave of discomfort down her spine. She doesn't even have time to voice her complaints when she realizes they're still out in the middle of a public pool and she feels Jesse's mouth hovering over her mound, puffs of warm breath on otherwise chilled skin. 

"Wait a minute- hold on! Here?!" Sombra whispers quickly, not wanting to shout and attract any more attention that might possibly already be on them. When he doesn't answer, she turns her head toward the gates that lead out of the pool. "But what about the event-?"

"Set up crew ain't comin' in til 'round six," Jesse replies, voice hushed and deep. "Dont'chu worry yer pretty lil head."

"But what if someone sees-" She doesn't have much of a voice anymore when she feels his warm tongue flat against her pussy and lingers there. She holds her breath and suddenly, she doesn't care if anyone sees them. What she wants now is for Jesse to move his damn tongue. 

Quick huffs of heated air on her skin and subtle shake of his shoulders lets her know he's laughing at her reaction until he decides to have mercy and finally move his tongue. He laps slowly but generously, head bobbing with his licks. His prosthetic is cool and smooth against her when he holds her thigh on his shoulder while his other hand seeks out hers. She rests her hand on his large palm, fingers gripping him when she feels his tongue pass over her again. This time, he dips closer, nose bumping against clit and she has to bite her tongue to keep from crying out. When she spots the grin on Jesse's face, she knows what he's thinking - she doesn't have to ask. He's just happy that she's suffering as much as he was earlier. 

When his lips slowly wrap themselves around her clit, she jerks her hips and whines. The bastard uses the lightest brush of his teeth to scrape against her and she nearly bleeds from how hard she has to bite down on her bottom lip. She already knows that he won't be helping her reach the edge here. That will have to wait. 

And she hates that she knows she'll let him do it. 

Her free hand reaches to grip into his hair, trying her hardest to press him further into her. His tongue traces unknown forms over her throbbing clit and it's hard to see straight or even think. All Sombra knows is that she wants more of him. She doesn't even realize when his hands move, slipping down to grip her as his thumbs spread open her lips. 

"Goddamn, you're soaked," he mumbles. He places a small kiss to her clit, causing her to jump before his tongue eagerly licks at her exposed flesh, lapping up her slick and his hand moves so a finger slips inside, crooking and stroking the most intimate part of her. Her thighs spread further in reaction to his touches, hips twitching with every push of his finger which is soon joined by a second and followed by a third. All the while, his tongue flicks at her clitoris like he'll never get the chance to have her like this again. 

Toes curling, Sombra's fingers grab at Jesse's scalp now, in response to her impending orgasm which rapidly builds. The pressure she feels as Jesse teases her is almost too much, this time, truly wanting to yell out until he stops, moving her hands out of his hair and ignoring her unintelligent pleas for him to keep going. 

"Pool's closin' up, darlin'." He sets her legs down gently, reaching to the side to grab her bikini bottom. "But if we get back home in one piece, wouldn't mind if ya sat on my face for a few hours."

He helps her tie the strings of her bikini while her brain settles back down and anchors her to reality. A few hours? She likes the sound of that. When he pulls himself out of the water, a glance to his crotch lets her know just how much his teasing affected him as well. 

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee, days 6-13 are literally prompts I don't want to do and will probably do some time in the future when I'm bored or inspired...


	7. Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Begging (from day 2)
> 
> Tags: Ass play, anilingus, begging, light humiliation, light Dom/sub themes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a request over on my NSFW blog but it fit this prompt and I want to eventually finish this collection so here it is.

“Wh-why?”

It took more effort than Sombra cared to acknowledge to lift her head and look over her shoulder when McCree suddenly pulled away from his previous spot behind her. He sat on his knees, idly palming at his erection and watching her with that self-assured grin on his face that made her wary. Despite his rustled hair and beard, swollen lips from his attentions, and panting breaths, he looked very much in control of the situation, something Sombra absolutely loathed. 

When he didn’t speak, she swallowed, finding her voice again. “I-I was almost there…”

“Mm.” He was just humming in agreement and the sound alone was enough to get Sombra’s hips grinding into the sheets below. With his prosthetic hand, he reached forward, grabbing a handful of her right buttock, fetching a moan from her. “I just got to thinking…”

 

Sombra snorted after she composed herself, propping her chin up with an upturned palm. “That’s new.” 

Suddenly his right hand slapped against her flank, causing her to lurch forward with an undignified yelp. 

“So I got to thinkin’,” McCree continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “You tend to get a lot of what you want without even askin’ for it all proper-like.” 

What was he even saying? The only thing occupying Sombra’s mind at the moment was the fact that he wasn’t pleasuring her. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, darlin’, can’t help but notice yer really enjoying this…” McCree paused, licking his lips as the hand that smacked her began rubbing over the now forming mark. “Me payin’ attention to yer backside, that is…” 

It was true; Sombra never thought she’d like anyone playing with her ass but McCree had that strange ability to just make one eat their words. He’d been the one to suggest more assplay in the first place and she had no qualms afterward. Maybe she’d enjoyed it a little too much without even noticing?

She dropped her face into the sheets, muffling her groan. “Get to the point, already.” 

There was a chuckle, deep and rumbling. The hand that was on her ass slipped further down, dragging his fingertips teasingly over her skin before circling her hole. “You want me to keep playing with you here?”

Sombra shuddered and pressed her hips back, trying to gain more friction against his touch. She moaned in confirmation, impatient and needy and felt his chest press down against her back as he leaned over her. 

“Beg for it,” came his voice in her ear. 

“ _¿Qué?_ ” She must’ve been hearing things. It almost sounded like he asked her to beg him - ridiculous. She turned her head over her shoulder to give him a look, only to discover that infuriating smirk on his face - one that showed up when he knew he was going to get his way, one way or another. _Pendejo_.

“You heard me.” His hands gripped her hips and sitting back on his knees, began playfully prodding his dick into the crack of her ass, slipping between her cheeks and brushing against her sensitive hole. “Beg me. Tell me what you want.” 

McCree ground against her with more force, the head of his cock teasingly poking her, giving her only a small taste of what she really wanted at that moment. 

“ _¡E-estás loco!_ I’m not begging you for anything!” Sombra huffed and turned to face forward again, absolutely refusing to play this game with him. 

What she hadn’t expected was to feel his arms wrap around her midsection, hauling her off her front and into his lap. She gasped, feeling him poking at her backside, hot and thick against her skin. His right hand settled on her breast, already taking hold of her nipple between his thumb and forefinger while his left dipped down between her legs, using two fingers to rub at her clit.

“Ain’t gon’ beg?” When she shook her head, he hummed, the sound one of doubt. “Alright. What should I do instead, Sombra?” he finally asked, voice eerily calm. “Should I suck on your tits?” His fingers began tweaking the nipple they held, tugging and flicking. “Maybe finger fuck you til you can’t think straight?” The fingers that had been rubbing her suddenly dipped into her cunt, scissoring inside her.

Sombra flinched, moaning and biting her lip immediately afterward to keep quiet. She knew what he was trying to do and she wouldn’t be played so easily. But no matter what she thought, McCree had ways of making her do the impossible, especially when he had her at such a disadvantage - horny and desperate. 

“Whatever _I_ choose to do to you, sweetheart,” McCree emphasized, “Ya ain’t gonna come til I hear ya beggin’.” His voice was stern and she knew that was a promise, not a threat. “We’ve got all night long - at some point, yer gonna break, and yer mouth is finally gonna say what yer brain’s too stubborn to admit.” 

The hacker watched, willingly helpless, as he toyed with her breast and fingers thrust repeatedly into her, occasionally brushing against that one spot that made her stomach clench in anticipation. She was in too much of a pleasurable haze to stop him, even if she easily could. The thought of McCree keeping her on the edge and not ever letting her come caused her to whine, both in frustration and from the thrill of such a prospect. 

Before she could speak, he whispered in her ear again. “Oh, but I know what ya really want.” The fingers that’d been tweaking her nipple slid its way down her body, over her hip, and moved down to her ass, circling her second entrance. Already on the cusp of an orgasm, her oversensitive state couldn’t handle the simplest of touches and he knew it. “And if you want me to do it, then you know what ya need to do, Olivia.” 

Hearing her name spoken like that, along with feeling his teeth nip at her earlobe only made the last few stones from her wall of pride come crumbling apart. Unable to take his teasing any longer, she grabbed onto his arms, dropping her head in defeat. 

“Please,” Sombra offered in a hushed voice, hoping he’d show mercy.

No such thing.

“Hmm?” He rested his head on her shoulder, cheek pressed against hers. “Ya say somethin’, darlin’?” And like the complete dick he was, he let his fingertip press just barely inside her ass, a tease of what was to come if she just did as he asked.

Sombra wretched his hands away from her, catching him by surprise until she turned in his hold and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him close for a kiss. Her pride gone for the moment but as she continued kissing him, she knew that she wouldn’t let this go unpunished. McCree would get his comeuppance some other time - just not when she was the one who’d die if she didn’t come within the next few minutes. 

“I said ‘please’, Jesse,” she breathed against his lips, speaking between each loud smack of a sloppy kiss. “I want you to fuck me, oh please, fuck me.”

It only took a moment for him to shake the surprise away. McCree let one hand reach down to cup her by the ass, squeezing her flank. He smiled at her, too calm for her liking. “I know you want me to fuck you, baby.” His other hand gently grasped her chin, lifting her head to look her directly in the eyes. “But ya gotta tell me exactly how ya want it.” 

_Maldito_. She was starting to think maybe he got off on making her squirm. For a few brief seconds, her pride began swelling up again until she saw the dangerous glint in his eyes - the one that promised her pride would be her undoing tonight. Her eyes darted to the side and she felt his finger stroke the soft skin of her chin, coaxing; both comforting and provoking.

“Well?” he asked, taunting. 

Humiliation burned at her face, a shaking sigh escaping her lips. “I want you to fuck my ass…” she muttered, shutting her eyes when she remembered to add an ‘obviously’ important word. “Please.” 

“Is that all?”

She could hardly believe it; he was really pushing his luck. What exactly he got out of this other than stroking his own damned pride, she didn’t know. Inklings of plans of revenge ran through her mind, though she entertained them only for a moment; pleasure first, revenge later. And if he was going to drag her through this, she’d make sure he knew what she wanted. Opening her eyes, she finally met his stare.

“I love it when you li-lick my ass,” Sombra stuttered, finding the embarrassing words a bit easier to say now that they finally left her. “I want you to lick my ass and then fuck me. I want your cock in my ass, Jesse. Please, Jesse, I need it. I need you,” she pleaded, fluttering her lashes, something she knew he was weak for. “ _Te lo ruego_ …”

With a deep groan, McCree’s hands were suddenly grasping her face, kissing her with an alarming amount of force. “Good girl,” he mumbled against her lips. His hands grabbed her hips as he turned her around and placed her facedown on the bed, lifting her hips. 

“Such a good girl,” he purred again, taking his spot behind her like before, palming a cheek affectionately. “You know, sweetheart, I love hearin’ ya beg for me…” he admitted.

Sombra nearly rolled her eyes; she could’ve figured that on her own. She just wished he’d hurry up and give her those orgasms that she was so unfairly kept from earlier.

“…but not as much as I love your perfect ass. I think I’d die the day I couldn’t worship ya anymore.” With that, his hands spread her cheeks, dipping his head down to place his tongue flat against her waiting hole, loudly moaning as if he’d been the one denied all along.

Her toes curled and she gasped sharply, releasing her breath with a pleased sigh when his tongue flicked against her. Sombra whined and let her head rest on the bed sheets, eager to enjoy the sensations but McCree’s words did not fall on deaf ears. So he loved this as much as she did - perhaps even more so? Food for thought - but for now, she’d let him have his small victory over her, more concerned with finally being able to come for once tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Each day will have different tags, so please read the tags before reading a certain prompt. Also, I've also changed a few prompts/combined a few other days or changed things around to better suit my preferred kinks and writing style for this Kinktober.


End file.
